Spirals of love!
by PoisonedMist
Summary: 2Ashley and Edge split, due to Edge cheating, Randy being Ash's big bro protects her along with his two mates Cody and Ted. Will Ashley fall in love again! Is Edge willing to give Ash up? Does Randy settle for one girl? Read 2 find out! Summary is rubbish
1. He isn't worth it!

"So your telling me that you cheated on me and that the girl you slept with is pregnant, and your most likely the father?" Ashley questioned Edge, he nodded slightly. "I can't fucking believe you, how could you do this to me?" Ashley questioned again.

"Ash I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I love you!" Edge exclaimed.

"No point in saying sorry, cause it aint gonna fix things, is it now? And the fact that it was a mistake, what was you shagging her and thought half way through, I shouldn't be doing this to Ashley, but you thought hey fuck it, who cares what she thinks." Ashley said.

"It never went like that actually, I cant believe your freaking out about this!" Edge said simply.

"Freaking out, why what did you think I would be like, Oh yeah Edge its absolutely fine that you slept with another girl and got her pregnant. I don't mind?" Ashley asked. Edge shook his head.

"I'm done with you, you're a total dickhead, I don't even know what I saw in you, you're a complete mess!" Ashley said walking away leaving a shocked Edge behind. Ashley walked through the corridors of the school punching everything in sight. She was just about to punch a window when a hand stopped her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Ashley said.

"Stopping you from hurting yourself!" A boys voice came from behind her. She spun around to see her big brother Randy Orton standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Well don't, I can take care of myself, I don't need no boy looking out for me, your all total dickheads!" Ashley said angrily. Randy sighed.

"What has Edge done now?" Randy asked his sister.

"Oh nothing big, just that he cheated on me and now this girl is fucking pregnant!" Ashley shrugged.

"And that's nothing, okay its one thing he did them things in the past, and hurt you in many way, I just shrugged them off, but this Ashley is a big thing, and this time it isn't being left!" Randy said about to walk off, Ashley stopped him.

"You listen, you may be my big brother, but doesn't mean you have to step in for me, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself!" Ashley said walking away and dragging her brother with her. Ashley was still dragging her brother when they got to the front gates, she let go.

"Now be a good boy, and walk home, I need to go out somewhere, tell mom and dad for me!" Ashley smiled pushing her brother a little. Cody and Ted stood beside him.

"Dude your letting your little sister push you around, we don't know you anymore!" Ted said pretending to wipe a fake tear from the bottom of his eye. Ashley laughed and walked away with her hood up and music on.

"Come on guys lets go! We have some business to take care of!" Randy said smirking. They walked alongside Randy through the back of the park, heading towards the park.

"Randy why we coming here, you never come here?" Cody asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"You'll find out when we get there won't you." Randy smirked again. Cody and Ted looked at each other and both shrugged. They got to the park to see Edge laughing a joking around. Randy walked up to him and got in his face.

"Listen you, its one thing hurting my sister in the past, but fucking cheating on her is the last fucking straw!" Randy said before punching him in the face!

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Edge asked.

"Punching you, you think I'm going to let this slide, the fact that you cheat on my little sister and are the father of the kid, your little bit on the side is carrying!" Randy half shouted once again getting in Edge's face. Edge pushed him away, Cody and Ted pulled Randy away.

"Dude just leave it, he aint worth your time!" Cody said. Ted nodded with a slight agreement. Ted glared at Edge. So did Cody!

Ashley was walking down the road towards her friends house, she wasn't in school cause she punched a girl in the face and got excluded for a week. So Ashley wanted to go and tell her what was going on since she weren't there to experience it! She knocked slightly at the door. Kelly answered.

"Girl, what the fuck is Edge playing at, fucking cheating on you with some slut!" Kelly shot out.

"Oh so you know?" Ashley asked. Kelly nodded slightly and let Ashley into her house. Ashley on stayed for a while, then left to go to the park.

"Ashley please just hear me out will you!" Edge said from behind. Ashley glanced behind her and quickened her pace. "Ash slow down, please just talk to me!" Edge added with a pleading tone.

"How about you fuck off out of my life!" Ashley replied. Edge shook his head.

"You really think Im going to let you go that easily?" Edge questioned, Ashley rolled her eyes and carried on walking, trying to ignore Edge, finally reaching the park she looked around and found Edge to be out of sight, she let out of sigh. Ashley turned back around only to have the shock of her life. Edge was standing inches away from her. He grinned evilly.

"You think Im going to let u go!" Edge laughed. He grabbed Ashley's arm and dragged her along with him. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She thought this was the last chance she was going to get and tried to escape, luckily she had a little help from Cody. He came from behind him and smacked him around the head, making the impact strong enough so he let go of Ashley's arm, then he carried on fighting with Edge! Finally after 10 minutes the fight ended and the boys walked separate ways. Ashley looked at Cody, Cody back at Ashley!

What's going to happen in chapter two?

Does Randy find out about what Edge did?

Does Edge get any worse?

Read to find out.

Much loves AshleyMassaro2k11 J


	2. Hello Mr Busstop

Ashley awoke to the sound of the alarm clock that lay on her bedside cabinet. She groaned and turned away to keep the fierce sun out of her eyes. Even though already fully awake she decided to lay in bed for a little while. After around ten minutes, Ashley got out of bed and threw on some clothes that she could find. She strolled out of the house, forgetting her breakfast. Ashley walked through the streets, blocking out the world with her music, just as she was about to change the song, she got a mini heart attack when her phone rang. Ashley looked at her phone!

'Hello?'

'_Hey Ash'_

'Oh hey Cody, how you doing?'

'_Im doing good, look me and some friends are going out tonight, wanna come?_'

'Yeah sure, where to meet you, what time?' Ashley asked.

'_Meet me at the park, at 7'_

'Okay see you then!'

6 hours later.

Ashley strolled out of her front door, with a light blue short dress with silver heels, with a matching handbag. She walked down the road towards the park. Ashley finally reached the park.

"Wow, Ash you look amazing!" Cody managed to say. Ted, Dave and John nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" Ashley giggled. "Ready to go?" Ashley added. Glancing around!

"Yeah come on!" Cody smiled walking beside Ashley! They walked through the streets towards The Reflex, which was there regular club. They walked through the doors and sat down. The night carried on, and a lot of drinks was brought. Finally when the night had ended, Ashley was drunk and so was a few others. She stumbled out of the doors, having to hold of everything she passed, to help her from falling over. She stopped at the bus stop.

"Hello Mr Bus stop!" Ashley said poking the glass. Cody, John, Ted and Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"How you doing? Aint your legs tired from the standing there in the same spot all day!" Ashley added. She poked the bus stop once again. Cody walked over to her and tried to drag her away! Ashley grabbed hold of the post that was near and wouldn't let go.

"No Codykins I want to stay!" Ashley moaned.

"Come on Ashley!" Cody answered back. Ashley let go of her grip slightly and spun around to face Cody.

"You know your kind of sexy!" Ashley smiled. Cody smirked.

"Thanks Ash but your drunk!" Cody smiled back. He grabbed her hand, and led her away, having to give her a lot of support. He tried to take her home, but once again she was having none of it.

"No Cody, stop trying to force me to go home! I know what we can do! We can go to the 24 hour shop and get more booze, I have some money left!" Ashley mentioned, Cody shook his head.

"No Ash" Cody moaned, by this time John, Dave and Ted, had left Cody and Ashley to make there slow way home!

"Well Im not going home!" Ashley smiled.

"Well you have to!" Cody mentioned. Ashley poked him.

"No I don't, I can come to yours!" Ashley smiled sweetly at him!

"No Ashley, it wouldn't be right!" Cody said walking her down the road. Cody finally got her to go home, but then she wouldn't let him leave, so in the end, he had to stay with her! Cody and Ashley woke up next to each other. Ashley screamed, waking Cody up!

"What the hell Ash?" Cody moaned, as he sat up!

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ashley asked. Cody sighed.

"You don't remember do you?" Cody answered with a question.

"Nope, so please explain!" Ashley said scratching her head in confusion.

"You was drunk! First you talked to a bus stop, then you refused to go home, called me sexy, then you said you wanted to come to mine, but I said no, I finally got you home, but then you wouldn't let me go so I had to stay, I tried to move onto the floor, but then you grabbed me, and that's all I remember of last night to be fair!" Cody explained, Ashley was nodding all the way through!

"Oh okay, forget everything I said, I was drunk, and didn't know what I was saying!" Ashley smiled. Cody smiled.

"What did you say?"

"That you were! Oh I get it!" Cody smiled at Ashley who had a realisation expression on her face.

Hey guys J

Will Edge do anything else to Ashley?

Is Randy going to get Edge?

Will Cody start developing feelings for Ashley?

Read to find out.

Chapter was a little rubbish but others will be good. Just a little tired :D

Love Yarrss… Hugzz and Kisses',, Mwahh!

AshleyMassaro2k11 J


End file.
